The Twilight Train
by sherryola
Summary: Edward joins his family to celebrate Alice's wedding on a cross-country train trip. Bella left Edward 5 years before and he doesn't believe in miracles anymore. Can a father's love and a pixie sister make everything right again? The Christmas train, twilight style. Guaranteed happy ending. AH M
1. Chapter 1

_Author Notes_

_Hi everyone! Have you missed me? I've had an incredible year since finishing Seeing Bella. I was approached by a publisher and I wrote my first novel. I submitted it in October and I'm waiting to hear if it's been accepted. The dream of my life come true._

_I wanted to write a sweet little Christmas fic to thank all my readers and friends from the Twilight fandom. My very favorite Christmas themed book is The Christmas Train, by David Baldacci. If you haven't read it, find a copy and give it a try. A little drama, a little mystery, a little romance and a whole lot of fun. I thought it would be cool to write a Twilight fic, based very loosely on the Christmas Train. Something short and sweet. I hope you'll enjoy. My plan is to post one chapter a day with the last on Christmas Day._

_Thanks as always to my dear Dooba, beta and friend and everything. And to Chris who always gives great feedback and helps me keep my guys acting like guys. _

_You all know the scoop. I don't own Twilight. And I don't own the Christmas Train._

* * *

**The Twilight Train **

The cab pulled up to the station. Throwing cash at the driver, Edward Cullen grabbed his bags and flung the door open.

"Keep the change, driver," he yelled over his shoulder.

He was almost late. He hoped the train wouldn't leave without him. For some reason, his sister Alice had gotten the bright idea to get married at Christmas time, not only married at the possibly worst time of the year, but to get married on a cross-country train trip. Edward couldn't fathom what had possessed her to take such an idea into her head, but once Alice decided to do something, neither snow nor high water could talk her out of it.

Jasper Whitlock, Alice's soon-to-be husband, had been Edward's best friend since they'd met in high school. Alice was a couple years younger than they, but from the moment she first saw Jasper, she had determined to make him hers. Jasper had seen Alice the same way, and in time, they'd begun dating and had never been apart. Of course, Edward had to threaten to kick Jasper's ass if he ever hurt Alice, but secretly, he couldn't think of anyone better for his little sister. Jasper would care for her all the days of their lives, Edward knew.

So, now, here they all were, the entire family, boarding a train in Chicago and heading for Seattle, with Alice's wedding taking place somewhere along the way. She said she'd read about it in a book, and she wanted to do it. That's just Alice, Edward thought.

Reaching the train at a run, Edward dropped his suitcases and turned to greet the woman just inside the doors.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

She smiled. She looked Native American, Edward thought, with russet skin and dark hair and eyes. Her smile was warm and welcoming, and somehow, it made Edward feel a sort of homecoming feeling.

"Welcome, Mr. Cullen. I'm Emily Uley. Welcome to the Christmas Train."

Putting out her hand for Edward to shake, Emily reached for a clipboard with her other hand.

"Ah, you're in the wedding party," she said. "The rest of your family have already boarded. You all have berths on the same corridor. Just go up the stairs, turn right, and your compartment is the second one on the left side."

"Thank you, Emily."

He reached for his bags, but Emily waved him away.

"I'll bring those up in a little bit. I always come up to make sure the guests have everything they need and to get your dinner reservations. Go on up, Mr. Cullen."

"Call me Edward."

"All right, Edward. I'll see you in a little bit."

Turning toward the stairs, Edward began to climb the narrow flight. As he neared the top it seemed the light dimmed. He looked up to see the largest woman he'd ever seen in his life standing at the top, blocking his way. It was obvious that she was intending to start down the stairs he was attempting to climb up.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Edward said politely.

The woman did not respond. Staring out over his head, as if she didn't see him, she started to step down.

"Ma'am, please, could you just step back till I'm up these last couple stairs? There's only room for one on these stairs."

"Out of my way, sonny," and thrusting a meaty elbow into his ribs, the woman shoved him out of her way and headed down the stairs.

Flailing his arms in a desperate attempt to keep his balance, Edward lost the battle and fell back down the stairs, landing with a thump at the bottom.

"Ouch," he groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Mrs. Cope, behave yourself," Emily said, smothering a laugh.

"I forgot to give you your tip sweetie," the old lady said.

Looking over her shoulder at Edward, the woman smirked.

"Sorry there, sonny boy. Didn't mean to knock you over."

"Sure you didn't," Edward said under his breath.

The sound of a giggle from the top of the stairs caused Edward to look up. His sister stood there, hand over her mouth, eyes twinkling.

"Hey big brother," she said, "so glad you could make it. But, um, would you care to come up and see your berth?"

"Very funny, Alice."

Edward rose to his feet, unable to keep from grinning back at Alice. Her joy was always infectious.

"You okay there, Edward?" Emily asked.

"Sure. It's only my dignity that got hurt."

"Okay. I'll be up with your bags in a few minutes."

Emily went back to greet passengers, and Edward headed back to the stairs to join his sister and find his berth. This would surely be one hell of a trip, he thought. The train whistle blew as he reached the top of the stairs and the train began to roll down the track.

"Do you need Dad to check you out?" Alice asked as they walked down the corridor.

"No, I do not need Dad to check me out."

"Don't be a grump. We're on the Christmas Train, and I'm getting married to Jasper finally. Everything is wonderful, and I have a feeling great things are going to happen for you too."

She smiled her secret Alice smile, as if she knew something and couldn't wait to tell you about it. Edward pulled her hair playfully and laughed.

"Being here for your wedding is wonderful enough for me," he said.

"Here's your berth. It's just across the hall from Mom and Dad and Emmett and Rose are next to you. We're next to the parents. Good thing I packed light. Wait till you see the closet!"

"But you have room for your wedding dress of course."

"Of course. Actually, Emily is hiding it, so Jazzy can't see it before the wedding. Hey, I heard that big movie producer, Harry Clearwater is on board this train. He's going to Seattle too. Pretty cool, huh? Maybe I'll get to meet him."

"Yeah, cool." Edward shrugged.

He wasn't interested in the doings of a movie producer, even one whose movies he generally liked.

"Why don't you get settled and then we're all meeting in the club car in about an hour," Alice said. "Oh, and you'd better go check in with Mom. She's pissed you didn't meet her and Dad at the airport last night when they flew in."

"I knew we'd all be seeing each other today. And I had to get things settled at the hospital, turn over my patients and all."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go say hi and give her a kiss and all will be forgiven. Oh, hi there, Emily."

Standing at the door with Edward's bags in her hands, Emily smiled.

"I'll see you in a bit," Alice said and left the doorway so Emily could enter.

"You should have let me bring those up," Edward said.

"It's my job. My husband, Sam, does it sometimes but he's busy getting everything ready in the club car."

Pulling out a notepad and pencil, Emily sat down.

"Now, I'm assuming you'll be having dinner with your family. Is that correct?"

"Yeah. Have they already scheduled a time?"

"The whole Cullen clan is scheduled for 6:30 this evening. You can go to the club car earlier than that if you want a snack or drink or something."

"Sounds good. How long have you worked on the train?"

"I've been doing this about twenty years, and my parents did it before me."

"Wow. Did you meet Sam on the train too?"

"No we met elsewhere. But he fell in love with the train the first time he took a trip with me," Emily stood up. "Now, there's a table in the corridor with snacks—cookies, crackers, fruit. There's also coffee and tea water. I keep it stocked, so if you need anything give me a holler."

"Thank you. I'm really blown away by all this."

"You're gonna love it. And we, all the train folk, we're all looking forward to your sister's wedding. She invited everyone."

Edward smiled.

"My sister never meets a stranger," he said.

"That's for sure. Well, it's been nice chatting with you Edward. I'll see you around."

With a wave, Emily left and Edward went across the corridor to knock on his parents' door.

"There you are!" Esme Cullen cried as Edward entered their compartment. "I've missed you. Isn't this exciting?"

"I was just in Seattle last summer," Edward answered, "but I'm sorry I could meet your plane yesterday. Got tied up with a patient."

"Everything all right, son?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh yes, just had to talk to a patient and his family about next steps."

"Now, no shop talk on this trip guys," Esme said with a laugh. "You both get lost in discussions about patients, and none of the rest of us can get a word in edgewise. This time should be all about Alice and her wedding and our family. I do so wish you'd move back to Seattle, dear."

"Mom."

"Leave him alone, Esme."

Carlisle touched her cheek softly and then turned back to Edward.

"How about we get the other guys and go to the club car for a drink?"

"That is a hell of a good idea," Edward said. "I barely made it here in time for the train."

"Edward." Esme took his hand. "When will it be your turn? You're almost thirty-five and you can't go on brooding forever."

Edward looked away. It was a long ongoing argument between Esme and him. His mother never could seem to accept that he was not ready to get married. Whenever he visited his family in Seattle, Esme would constantly invite unattached single girls to dinner, ending up upset and angry, as Edward treated them all with cool politeness. How could she not understand? There would never be anyone for him but—his mind tried to skitter away from the name but the thought crashed through his barriers—there would never be anyone for him but Bella.

"Tanya asks about you quite often," Esme continued.

"No thanks. She was so vapid and ridiculous. I could never care for someone like her, no matter how beautiful she was. She thought that being a pediatrician meant that I am a foot doctor."

Carlisle started to laugh.

"Let's go get that drink. Esme, please leave him alone. Let's just focus on the fact that we are all together. When Edward is ready to get involved seriously again, he will."

As Edward and Carlisle stepped into the corridor, they saw Emmett leaving his compartment, grinning his usual happy grin. Edward's older brother was as different as it was possible to be. Where Edward was quiet and tended to brood, Emmett was boisterous and always happy. He didn't hold onto things or get stressed about much and always had a joke for every occasion. He was married to Rosalie, Jasper's cousin.

Throwing his arms around Edward, Emmett hugged his brother with all his might.

"It's damn good to see you, bro," he said. "It's been too long. Let's drag Jasper out and go get a drink."

After collecting Jasper, the four men headed down to the club car. They settled around a table, talking all at once, trying to catch up on everything. Quietly, Edward looked around till he saw a tall dark-skinned man whose long black hair was tied back in a pony tail.

"Are you Sam?"

"Sam I am," he answered. "How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to say hello. I met Emily when I boarded and she told me to seek you out."

"Are you one of the Cullens?"

"Yes, we're all the Cullens. Well, the groom," Edward pointed to Jasper, "he's not a Cullen, but we count him as one."

"We're all looking forward to the wedding."

Nodding over at a guitar case standing against a wall, Edward asked, "Do you play?"

"Yeah, she's mine. Sometimes, in the evenings, I'll pull her out and play a little for the guests. Especially now at Christmas. Everyone likes the Christmas carols and they all sing along."

"Edward plays the piano," Emmett said. "You got a keyboard of some type on this train?"

"We do. We'll have to do a concert or something on Christmas Eve."

"Sure, that would be fun," Edward said. "Well, provided it doesn't interfere with my sister's wedding."

Sam laughed.

"Tell ya what. First drinks on me tonight to celebrate. What can I get all of you?"

"I'll take a scotch on the rocks. Guys, what do you want?"

The others ordered their drinks and Sam hurried away to get them.

"So, Edward," Carlisle began, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Uh oh, is Edward in trouble?" Emmett asked.

"Be quiet. You know your brother's not in trouble."

"Not perfect Edward," Jasper teased, "he's never in trouble."

"Knock it off," Edward said.

Emmett and Jasper grinned, and Edward couldn't help laughing at their expressions.

"I'm serious boys," Carlisle said.

"What's on your mind, Dad?" Edward asked.

"Dr. Gerandy is retiring. I sort of wondered if maybe, well, if you'd consider moving back to Seattle and joining the practice."

Edward froze, his glass halfway to his lips.

"Oh, Dad, I don't know about that."

"I always wanted you to join me. I know your plans got derailed—"

"A very unfortunate choice of words, considering out mode of transportation," Emmett said.

"Oops. Well, let me say rather, Edward, I know your plans changed suddenly five years ago, and I know why you took the job in Chicago instead. But it's time to move on from that, son. You can't live your life avoiding everything that reminds you of Bella. I'm sure she's moved on."

Pain flashed in Edward's green eyes.

"Please, Dad, stop. I don't want to talk about—about her."

Edward wrapped his arms around his chest, as if the pain would cause him to fall apart if he didn't hold himself together.

"I'm sorry I mentioned her." Carlisle grasped Edward's shoulder in a comforting grip. "I won't say her name again, but I'd like you to think about coming back. Your family is there, and we all miss you. Don't keep hiding yourself away in Chicago. The practice is busy, and there's nobody I'd rather have as my partner than you."

"I'll think about it," Edward said at last. "That's all I can promise right now."

"That's all I ask."

"I think it's about time to meet the girls for dinner," Jasper said.

Scrambling from their seats, the men were all eager to change the subject and return to the happy wedding fever.

"You comin' back later to jam with me?" Sam asked Edward.

"Absolutely. When do you want me?"

"Come down here and meet me about nine."

"Okay, see you then."

Later, as he changed for dinner, Edward couldn't keep his mind from going back five years, to the time when everything that mattered in life to him had fallen to pieces right before his eyes, for a reason he still couldn't understand.

Bella had moved to the same sleepy little town where he lived in the winter of their junior year. She'd come to live with her father, while her mother toured with her athlete husband. From the moment their eyes had met across the cafeteria, Edward had been in love with her. It was if he'd been struck by lightning, and often in the years to come, Edward would think of the scene in the Godfather when one of the characters fell instantly in love and his friends called it the Thunderbolt. It was like that to him. As if his stomach fell out of his body, like going down the steepest hill on a roller coaster. He couldn't catch his breath, and he knew he'd never want anyone else.

They were lab partners in Biology, and from that first day, they were inseparable. Alice had become her best friend, Emmett considered her another little sister, and Carlisle and Esme loved her as another daughter. They finished high school and went off to college together. He studied medicine; she studied literature and journalism. He wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become a doctor, while she wanted to write books. When he finished med school they planned to marry. Bella got a job with a Seattle newspaper, and she would work there, while he went through his residency. Once he was working in Carlisle's office, Bella would be free to pursue her dearest dream and try her hand at writing. It was their plan, and Edward had believed in it with his whole being. He'd thought Bella believed in it too. But he'd been so wrong. Even these five years later, Edward still could not wrap his head around what had happened.

One day Bella had sat him down and said they needed to talk. Heart pounding, he sat. He knew no happy conversations started with those words.

"Edward," Bella began slowly, "I've been offered a job in New York, and I think I'd like to take it. For a while anyway."

She was biting her lip, a habit of hers that normally charmed Edward, but her eyes couldn't meet his, and he knew something was very wrong.

"What's going on?"

Wringing her hands together in her lap, Bella finally glanced up, meeting his eyes.

"I've been offered a job at a newspaper in New York City, and I've decided to accept the offer."

"What?"

The single word was barely a whisper, as Edward sat stunned, his mind whirling.

"I—I don't understand?" he finally croaked.

"I've never lived anywhere, never been anywhere! Oh, I lived in Arizona with my mother and then in Forks. We've gone on vacations to other places, but I've always lived in these isolated little worlds. I haven't experienced anything. I want that. I want to experience life before I settle down. New York is a journalist's dream, Edward. I want to do this, to try this, before I settled down and become just another doctor's wife."

"Just another doctor's wife? I thought this was what you wanted. You said you wanted to be able to stop working at the newspaper and be able to try your hand at that idea for a novel you've had for so long. But you know that if you want to continue at the newspaper, of course, that's okay with me. Whatever you want, baby."

Bella had gotten up and begun to pace.

"I'm telling you what I want," she said. "I want to take this job."

"You never once mentioned wanting to go to New York, except to visit. What happened?"

Edward was trying to listen, trying to understand.

"Well, apparently, one of the editors at the NYC paper saw some articles I've written. They offered me the job about a week ago. At first I was going to turn it down, but then Jake pointed out—"

Edward interrupted, scowling.

"I might have guessed he'd be involved in this somewhere. What did Black point out, Bella?"

"He happened to be with me when I got the call. I told him I was going to turn it down, but he made me see that I'd be a fool to turn the opportunity down. He said I should let myself see the world before I settle down and get married."

Internally, Edward groaned. Jake Black was the son of Charlie Swan's best friend. They had been thrown together often as children, and Jake had developed a crush on Bella when she'd come to live with her father. He'd constantly tried to come between Bella and Edward, always told Bella she was crazy to tie herself down to one man before she'd had a chance to date other guys. Obviously, he'd seized the moment and had poisoned Bella's mind in some way. Thinking quickly, Edward knew what he had to do. He went to Bella and took her hands in his.

"All right. If that's what you want to do. We can make it work. I have to continue my residency here, but I can fly out to you frequently, and once I'm finished, I'm sure I can get a job at a New York hospital. With my grades in med school and all, it shouldn't be too hard. We can start our married life in New York."

"I don't want you to come with me."

Edward had fumbled in his thoughts to figure out what she was really saying.

"You don't want me?" he asked.

"No."

"I see. Well, that's different then."

With tears in his eyes Edward dropped her hands and turned away.

"Good luck, Bella," he said, keeping his back to her. "I hope you'll be happy and that you'll find whatever it is you are searching for. I'll be here when you're ready to come home. And I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too, Edward," she had whispered, "but you'll see in time. It's better this way, for you as much as for me. I—I'll always love you too, in my way. Goodbye, Edward, be happy."

Her voice broke on the last words. Edward heard a soft clink, which he later discovered was the sound of her engagement ring when she'd slipped it off and laid it on the table. He heard her footsteps hurry to the door, a pause and then the door quietly shutting behind her. She was gone. It took all Edward's strength not to follow her. He didn't dare watch her leave. He knew if he had, he'd have run to her, knelt at her feet and begged her not to go away or to let him go with her. He'd never heard from Bella again and had no idea where she was now.

With a jolt, Edward came back to the present, relieved to get his mind away from the memories of the worst day in his life. He'd tried dating, casually, but nothing had ever turned into more. Something in him felt still bound to Bella, and he could never quite give himself to another woman, beyond a few dates and some no-strings sex. How could his body, his heart, hell his very soul still ache so desperately for a woman who couldn't stick around? He still didn't know. What he did know was that he'd still give anything he had or ever would have just for one more chance to talk to her, one more chance to try to make it right. If only Christmas truly was a time of miracles, he thought.

Pulling himself together and banishing thoughts of Bella from his mind, Edward left his berth to join his family in the dining car. He wondered if he'd ever get over Bella Swan. He wondered if he'd ever really tried. Maybe it was time he took his life in his hands and took steps to put himself together again, instead of just going through the motions and letting life happen around him. Enough was enough. She was never coming back, and it was time for him to move on. He'd start by telling Carlisle he'd be pleased to accept the offer to join his practice. And once that was done, maybe he'd let his mother invite a pretty girl to dinner, provided the girl had a brain. And was smart. And kind. And had brown eyes, just like . . . Slamming the door on those thoughts, Edward's stride quickened and he rushed to find his family, ready to tell them his decision and bask in their joyful excitement.

The family's reaction had been everything Edward imagined. Alice squealed; Esme hugged him. Carlisle's pleasure was quieter but Edward saw it in the misty look of pleasure on his father's face. Everyone was happy, and they had champagne to celebrate.

"To my beautiful daughter and her groom," Carlisle said, raising his glass. "We've loved you from the beginning, Jasper, and I can't say enough how pleased we are that you will be our son officially now. And to Edward, who is finally coming home. My new partner. Thank you, son."

"Now, if you'll just let me," Esme said. "I know a girl—"

They all laughed. Wrapping an arm around his mother's waist, Edward smiled own at her.

"Let's focus on Alice and Jasper for now, okay?" he said. "And then let me get settled back in Seattle. I'm not saying no, Mom, I'm just saying not now."

Out of the corner of his eye, Edward saw Alice grin secretively again. What is she up to, he wondered, not for the first time.

It had been a long time since Edward had truly relaxed and simply enjoyed himself, and it felt incredible to do so now. He reveled in the banter between him and Emmet and jasper, teased Jas about getting married, talked cars with Rose and tried to get Alice to give up her secrets. It felt like old times, and when he went to meet Sam later to play music, Edward was almost surprised to feel the happy expression on his own face and to be actually looking forward to playing. He hadn't played his piano since Bella had left him.

Edward and Sam started by playing some old rock and roll, moving on to some contemporary pop songs and gradually sliding into Christmas carols. Sam had a husky singing voice, whereas Edward's was smooth and clear, but somehow, they blended well together. Gradually, people came in, sitting around listening, some gathering around the piano and joining in. When the carols began, everyone started singing. It was spontaneous and wonderful, Edward thought. Hell, it was fun. What was fun like? He'd sort of forgotten.

"It's getting late," Sam said, noticing it was near midnight. "How about we do one more and then call it quits for today?"

"Sounds good. Shall we do Silent Night?"

Sam nodded, and quietly began to pick the strings. Edward joined with the piano, keeping the sound and his voice soft. As the last notes died away, there was a gasp and the sound of breaking glass.

"Edward!"

Even after five long years, Edward could not mistake that voice. Spinning around, he looked to the door. Bella stood there, looking older but even more beautiful. A glass lay in shatters at her feet and there were tears in her eyes.

"Bella," Edward whispered in shock.

* * *

_End Notes_

_Thanks for reading. Please review if you feel so inclined._


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes

As always, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and David Baldacci owns The Christmas Train. I'm just having a little fun in their worlds.

Thanks to Dooba and Chris as always for their feedback and support and for Dooba helping me get this posted. Love you so much!

Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Two

"Bella," Edward said again, louder.

Rising from the piano bench, his legs shaking till he wondered if they'd hold him, he took a tentative step toward the woman standing frozen in the door to the club car. He hardly noticed that his family had begun to rush toward him. His eyes were focused on Bella, as if he feared she'd disappear if he looked away just like a mirage. How many times in the early days after she'd left had he thought he'd seen her on the street?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Esme's voice rapped out, harsh and angry, filling the silence.

"Mom, don't."

"What do you mean, Edward? This woman, this person we all loved like one of our own. This person who broke your heart and stomped on it like she'd stomp on trash? Why shouldn't I tell her what I think? I've been waiting five years for this moment."

Edward felt an absurd urge to protect Bella from the wrath of those who had seen him at his worst, but ruthlessly, he tried to push it away. In a daze, he looked around, seeing the shock on his family's faces, the anger on Esme's and Rose, the excitement on Emmett's, the suppressed joy on Carlisle's and the utter lack of surprise on Alice's. She'd known. It hit Edward all of a sudden, like a splash of cold water in the face. Alice had known. Alice might have even planned it. And she hadn't warned him. How could she have done this? He looked back to Bella.

Looking almost frightened, Bella's glance flitted from face to face. Suddenly, she burst into tears and fled from the club car. For one instant, Edward couldn't move. Was the very sight of him enough to send her running away again? Not again, no no no no no. Without thinking, Edward raced after her. He had to get answers.

"Edward, son, wait," Esme called after him.

As he sped out of the club car, Edward heard Carlisle trying to calm Esme down.

"Let him go," Carlisle said. "Let him go. He needs this. Alice, I think you have something to tell us."

"Edward needs to hear the story first," Alice said, "and there are more people involved. Please don't pressure me right now. I promise I'll tell everybody."

That was the last Edward heard as he ran down the corridor.

"Bella, wait!"

Edward ran, panting, trying to see where she'd gone. The train was in motion, so at least he knew she couldn't have gotten off. Racing around a corner, he saw her, standing still outside a compartment door, yelling at an older man. To his surprise, Edward saw that it was Harry Clearwater, the famous producer. He skidded to a stop and listened.

"Did you know?" Bella yelled. "Harry did you know the Cullens would be on this very train?"

As Edward watched, Clearwater laid a hand on Bella's hair in an almost paternal gesture.

"Yes, Isabella, I knew. I'm tired of seeing you barely alive, going through the motions and just existing. You needed this chance, the chance to come clean, to see Edward Cullen again and get everything out in the open. Whatever happens, you'll be able to move forward after this."

"Was it all a lie? The script you wanted me to write about a cross-country train trip? Did you make that up?"

"No, it's real. I've wanted to do this for a very long time. I hired you to do the script because I like your words and the way you see things."

"Okay."

Her whisper was soft.

"I don't know how to do this," she said, louder. "I thought I was doing the right thing. How can I make this right?"

Looking over his shoulder and seeing Edward standing there, Harry smiled.

"You'll find a way, my dear. And whatever else, the boy deserves to know the truth. Come on. He's standing right over there. Go talk to him."

Harry gave her a little shove. He gave Edward a brief smile and entered a compartment farther down the corridor.

Bella turned to face Edward. Her body was trembling, he saw, and there were still tears leaking out of her eyes. Part of him wanted to run to her, to take her in his arms and kiss away her tears. He'd never been able to handle her tears. But a stronger part of him wanted to know, needed to know. He couldn't give in and try to comfort her until he'd heard whatever the so-called truth was. Standing his ground, he looked soberly at the love of his life and waited for her to speak.

"Edward, I—"she stopped for a moments, visibly gathering her courage. "Please, can we talk in my room? It's right here."

Opening the door, she motioned to Edward to enter. She sat on the edge of her bed, while Edward perched on a chair.

"It's been a long time," Edward said. "You look good."

She shrugged. He waited, but she didn't seem to be able to begin.

"What did Mr. Clearwater mean?" Edward prompted. "He claimed I deserve to know the whole truth. So, tell me, what is the whole truth. Can you possibly make sense of, make me understand why you left me in living hell for the past five years?"

Silence.

"Look, if you don't want to tell me, that's cool. I'll just leave. I'll do my best to avoid you. I'd leave the train in the next city, but Alice and jasper are getting married on this train, and it wouldn't really be fair of me to run out on my sister, would it?"

The unspoken words fell between them.

"Not like you ran out on our wedding."

Edward couldn't say it, couldn't bring himself to use those words as a weapon to slash at her. But from the devastated look on her face, he knew she heard what he didn't say.

At last, Bella raised her eyes to his. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she began to speak.

"Before I explain anything else about what happened, I need to tell you this. Edward, I love you. I always loved you and I never did want to go experience the world like I said. I lied."

Astonished, Edward stared at her, trying to discern the truth of her declaration.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I lied. I did love you then. I loved you every day since and I still love you today. I need you to know that before I continue with the story."

She gazed at him, her eyes pleading with him to believe. Raking a hand through his hair, Edward tried to wrap his mind around it.

"Fuck, are you trying to tell me, what the hell are you trying to tell me? If you loved me so damn much, why did you tell me you wanted to leave me? Why did you drop my ring like it burned you, and why did you leave? Please, make me understand because nothing you're saying makes a bit of sense to me."

"There really was an offer from a New York paper," Bella began to tell her story.

At first, her words were slow, cautious, sounding as if they hurt physically to speak them. But as she went on, and as Edward sat silent and patient listening, her voice grew confident and her trembling stopped.

"I planned to turn it down of course. I didn't really want to go away and be without you. I was content in the life we'd planned. I was so happy."

Her voice broke a moment. Longing to reach out and take her hand, Edward clenched his hands together in his lap. He listened as Bella continued her story.

"Jake was there when I got the offer. He laughed at me when I said I was going to refuse it, and he laid out all the reasons I should accept, all the reasons I told you."

"About how you should experience life before tying yourself down?"

'Yes. I laughed at him. I told him that I didn't need to experience anything, that I had all I wanted with my job in Seattle and with you and our life together."

"And then?" Edward asked. "What did Black say to convince you?"

"He—he told me it would be better for you if I left."

"Bloody hell!"

Jumping to his feet, Edward strode the couple steps to the compartment door and back. He needed an outlet for his anger. Of course, if Black had convinced Bella she was doing the right thing for Edward, she would have done whatever she had to do. She had always been that kind of girl, selfless to a fault, to her own detriment at times. Sitting again, Edward looked at Bella. The angry bitter look was gone from his eyes now.

"Go on. What did Jake Black tell you would be the best for me?"

"He said it wasn't fair to you to hold you to our commitments. He said that guys liked to, needed to play around, sow some wild oats, date a lot of girls and get it all out of their systems, before they could really settle down. He said you'd end up resenting me down the road, when you started thinking about all you would have missed by being bound to me. He said if I really loved you, I should let you go. Guys need to screw around. He said it would sour everything you and I had built."

"Oh God," Edward said.

Covering her face with her hands, Bella burst into tears, great wrenching sobs that shook her body.

"I didn't want to believe it. I told him that you weren't like that. I said you'd never wanted that kind of life, and that you'd been the one to propose and want the early wedding. I told him how it was my fault we were waiting till you finished your residency."

Unable to resist any longer, Edward reached across the divide between them—a mere few inches in physical space, but a gulf as wide as the sea emotionally. He took her hands in his and squeezed.

"And what did he say to that, Bella?"

Neither of them missed the fact that it was the first time he'd spoken her name since he'd seen her in the club car and gasped it out in shock.

"He laughed," Bella continued. "He said that of course you'd deny it. You were the honorable sort, and you'd stick to your word no matter what. But he said part of you would always feel that you were missing all that rite of passage bullshit. He told me over and over that if I loved you enough I'd let you go for your own good."

"How could you have believed all that? After all the thousands of times I told you I love you. After I begged for our wedding and wanted to shout it to the world."

A sound of utter anguish came from Bella.

"I don't know! Edward, I don't know. I got so confused. I wanted to give you everything. If leaving you was the way to make you happy, I told myself I could live with the pain. Anything I would suffer would be better than forcing you into a life you would regret."

"If only you'd told me what he said. Jacob always wanted you. He must have done it to try to get you to break up, thinking he'd be there to comfort you. He knew how to push all your buttons."

"That's exactly why he did it," Bella said. "He told me later. When he thought I'd had time to heal he made a pass at me and talked about how good we'd be together. He told me he'd always loved me. When I answered that I still loved you and would never love anyone else, he flew off the handle."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that. But he said after all he'd done and how hard he'd had to work to get me to leave you, how could I not want to be with him. He admitted he'd made it all up to get me to break up with you, because he knew the one thing I'd want is to do what would make you happiest. He admitted it all and laughed as he told me. He sneered, saying that I was so easy to manipulate with my way of trying to make everyone else happy before me. I—I punched him and broke his nose when he said that."

Edward smiled grimly.

"I'm proud of you for that," he said. "Bella, why didn't you find me once you knew the truth?"

Hesitating, she looked into his eyes.

"I didn't know how to find you—"

He interrupted, speaking over her.

"That's crap Bella. You knew my family's contact info as well as you knew your own. If you were worried about the reaction of Mom or Alice, you could have called Dad at the office."

"I was scared, Damn it! I didn't know how to tell you what a fool I'd been to believe Jake. You'd told me so many times that he was sneaky and manipulative. You'd warned me that he wasn't a true friend, that he'd do whatever he could to split us up. I was so embarrassed to admit the truth. I figured you'd moved on with your life anyway, and I didn't want to be the clingy hopeless ex-girlfriend who couldn't let go. Besides that, oh Edward, I was ashamed, so fucking ashamed that I'd ever believed him and that I'd broken the one thing that truly mattered in my life."

Unable to hold back any longer, Edward pulled Bella into his arms, pressing her head against his shoulder. His rage toward Jacob Black for all the damage he'd inflicted on both Bella and himself was deep, but he couldn't stay angry at her. She'd been wrong not to confide in him all that Jake had told her, to ask Edward for the truth, but now, with her in his arms, he couldn't find it in his heart to blame her any longer. His arms had been empty, aching for her, and he felt complete again, just with her touch. Her tears wet his shirt, and he ran a hand down her hair, whispering softly to her, hoping to comfort.

"Shhh, love, hush now. It's all right. All right now. You're here, and I'm here and we're together. The past doesn't matter. We'll work it out. Hush now Beautiful girl. Don't cry anymore."

For five long years, Edward had walked through life, feeling as if there was a gaping hole in his chest. At last, the hole was gone. It wasn't that it had healed; it was as if it had never been there in the first place. The bitterness with which he'd lived seemed to melt away with Bella's tears. Hope and joy began to fill him. Could she still love him just as he still loved her? Could they possibly have a future still?

"Bella?"

Raising her head, she gave him a watery tentative smile.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked. "Can we start over?"

"Do you want to?" her tone was incredulous.

"I do. I still love you. I never stopped loving you all this time. Jake was wrong. I had no desire to sow any so-called wild oats and screw every female in sight. I only ever wanted you then, and I only want you now. But I have to know you're in it forever. I can't go through all that again."

Taking his face in her hands and looking him straight in the eyes so he could see the truth in her eyes, Bella nodded.

"I want to start over too, Edward. I've never stopped loving you. When I realized how badly I'd let Jacob push all my insecurity buttons, I started seeing a counselor. She's helped me see where my self-doubt led me and how I made all the worst choices in life due to that self-doubt. I promised myself that if I ever had the chance to see you again, I'd tell you everything and do anything you'd ask to prove to you that I want you, only you forever. I love you so much. Please, can you love me again?"

"Oh, Bella. I never stopped."

Slowly, with infinite tenderness, Edward lowered his lips to hers. With that first kiss in five years, he knew he had finally come home. Bella met him kiss for kiss, eagerly pressing her body against him. He deepened the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth tangling together with hers. He cried. She cried. Their tears mingled together washing away the agony of being apart. When Edward pressed her down on her bed, Bella did not object. She looked at him with all the love and longing in her eyes and nodded.

"Please, make love to me," she whispered, pulling him down on top of her. "I need to feel you."

Taking his time, wanting to savor every second of it, Edward removed Bella's clothes. He stood back, gazing at her body. It was even more beautiful than he remembered. His skin still flawless, her breasts just full enough enough, her stomach flat, legs toned. He knelt beside her on the small bed and ran his hands over her body. He took each nipple in his mouth one at a time, sucking them to peaks and reveling in Bella's moans of pleasure. He stroked her soft skin, his desire for her growing till it was almost unbearable. Had he ever been so hard before?

Sliding one finger inside her, he groaned at the hot wetness he found there. He kissed his way down her body till he reached her clit and began to bring her to the brink of climax with his mouth. She pressed herself up to meet him, clutching at his hair.

"Please!" she panted.

"What do you want, Bella?"

"Let me see you. Let me touch you."

Removing his clothes much faster than he'd done hers, Edward joined her on the bed. This time it was she who explored. Hands and mouth kissing and nibbling down his body till she reached his hard length and took him in her mouth.

"Oh, fuck, oh baby, that's so damn good."

Edward hardly knew what he was saying. Afraid he wouldn't be able to last and that he'd come in her mouth, Edward gently pulled himself from her.

"I want to be inside you," he said. "May I make love to you now?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready for me?"

"I've been ready for five years."

He chuckled.

"Me too, Baby, me too."

Kneeling between her legs, Edward looked at her. She lay flushed and smiling, her hair spread out over the pillow, her chest rising and falling with her panting breaths.

"I love you Isabella Swan, and I always will."

With those words, he entered her. Her warmth made him gasp. It was familiar and unfamiliar, and it felt so incredible that he wished he could just stay there forever. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to push him in deeper, and he began to move, thrusting slowly at first, building speed with each time he moved.

"You feel so damn good," he said. "You're still so hot and tight. I wanna make you come. I wanna make you know you're mine and you always will be mine."

'Yes, please, oh Edward please."

Edward knew he wouldn't last long, not now that he was inside is Bella. Reaching between their bodies, Edward found her clit and began to rub it.

"Come on, baby. I can't hold out. Come for me."

She cried out, wordless cries of pleasure as her body tightened around him and she came, causing him to come, exploding in her, crying out her name.

Afterward, they lay, tangled together, sweaty and sated.

"Mmmm," Bella said, "that was wonderful."

"Indeed it was. Thank you, Bella."

"For what?"

"For loving me, for telling me, for being here, being you, the same beautiful girl I've loved all my life."

"I'm not quite the same, you know. I'm older, wiser hopefully, but I know the past had changed me."

"Me too, of course. But you're still my Bella, and that's all that matters."

"Yes, I am, I'm still your Bella."

"I don't want to move, but I think we'd better get up and face the music."

"Does your family hate me?" she asked.

He touched her face, smiling.

"They were angry for a long time, Bella, I won't lie about that. But all they've ever wanted is for me to be happy. When they hear the truth, when they know what happened, they won't be angry anymore. Don't be afraid. And you know what?"

"What?"

She smiled, tracing his chest with a finger.

"I don't care what they think. I've been miserable for so long, and now that I have you again, I'm going to be happy. I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks about it."

"You know, Charlie defended you all the time. He told me I was making a mistake by not talking to you. It nearly ended his friendship with Billy because he knew Jake was feeding me a bunch of bullshit. But I wouldn't listen. I'll bet he had a hand in this reunion."

Edward laughed.

"I bet he did too. And I know my sister did. She's been smiling secretly since I boarded the train. You know how she gets when she's up to something?"

With a breathless giggle, Bella nodded.

"Well, that's how she's been all evening. And she was the only one who didn't look one little bit surprised to see you."

"I've missed Alice. It will be good to see them all again. Are she and Jasper really getting married on the train?"

"Crazy isn't it? Yeah, they're getting married."

"Wow."

For a while longer they lay together, speaking little, just basking in the feeling of their bodies touching.

"I want to love you again," Edward finally said, "but it's nearly midnight, and I know they're all still up waiting to hear something. Let's get up and go deal with it, and then, if you want, we can have the rest of the night just for us."

"I do want that."

"Me too."

Kissing her quickly, Edward rose from the bed.

They washed quickly and dressed. Then, hand in hand, because Edward needed to keep touching her, they left the compartment, heading back to the club car and his very anxious eager for details family.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes

I am totally blown away by the response to this little story! It's good to see some familiar faces from Seeing Bella and to meet some new readers. Thank you everyone for the reviews and the support!

A quick note: People have commented that Edward maybe forgave Bella too fast. Just a reminder, this is a short Christmas story, so I don't have story time to draw out the reunion and make it more realistic with them having to overcome the issues that would arise. Someday, if I were to rework and expand the story, we could go there. For now, consider it a Christmas miracle worthy of all those lovely sappy Christmas movies I adore!

Thanks as always to Dooba and Chris. These chapters haven't really been beta'd, so any mistakes are all mine. But they gave me their thoughts as I read as always.

Chapter Three

When Edward and Bella rejoined the others, walking in holding hands, all conversation stopped. Edward noticed that Harry Clearwater was sitting with his family along with Charlie Swan. So, he thought, Bella was right. Her father was in on it, whatever it was.

"Bella Marie, I think you have some explaining to do."

It was Esme. Edward could tell she was trying to look stern, but there was something in her expression that told him otherwise. Esme was torn between telling Bella off and running to embrace her, he thought. Smiling, he led Bella over to where the others were gathered. Her steps dragged a little, and she tried to shrink behind him, but he pulled her to his side and put an arm around her waist.

"Don't hide," he whispered. "I'm with you."

"And nobody's gonna bite you," Emmett added. "Looking good there, Bells."

"Thanks, Emmett."

"Hello, son."

Charlie shook Edward's hand.

"I've missed you coming along on my fishing trips."

"It's good to see you, Chief," Edward said. "Sorry I dropped out of things there for a while."

'I always understood. But looks like maybe you'll be coming around again?"

Raising his eyebrows, Charlie looked at Bella's and Edward's clasped hands.

"Daddy!"

Bella put her free arm around Charlie.

"Ah, Honey. I couldn't stand watching you survive but not really live. I knew Harry long ago. He grew up in La Push, and me and Billy and harry were good friends. I um, decided to interfere in your life and asked Harry if he could use his connections to find out where Edward was and bring you two together."

Blushing, Charlie kissed the top of Bella's head.

"So, Harry?" Bella turned to where Harry sat, "was this job for real, or was it just a way to get Edward and me in the same place."

"It was both. What your dad is too modest to tell you is that he saved my life when we were kids. We were jumping off those cliffs down in La Push, and I nearly drowned. Your dad got me out and saved me. I told him if he ever needed anything ever to call me. He never asked for anything till now."

Charlie took up the story.

"So, I called him after your birthday. I told him the story and asked if I could call in that favor he claimed to owe me. Not that I ever thought he owed me, but if he did, he could even things out by getting my daughter in the same place with Edward in circumstances where neither of them could run away, and they'd have to talk. You kids, you have always loved each other. You don't do very well apart. From what I've been hearing while we've been waiting for you, Edward hasn't been doing any better than Bella. It's time you were back together."

"The first thing I did," Harry said, "was to get all the info I could on the Cullen family and on how they all had interacted with Bella. I decided Alice and Carlisle would be the best ones to collaborate with me, and I got in touch with them."

He smiled at the two Cullens in question and turned back to Bella and Edward.

"I really did want to do this movie about a cross-country train trip. I'd read some of Bella's work and thought she had the right style for my project. When I told Alice about it, she concocted this idea of getting married on the train, and I promised to get Bella here. The rest you know. Details aren't important."

"Oh! Oh, you guys!"

Releasing Edward's hand, Bella rushed to where Alice was sitting and threw her arms around her former best friend.

"I've missed you so much, Alice!"

"I've missed you too, and if you ever do something like this again, I'm going to kick your ass from here to Alaska! What the hell were you thinking?"

"It's a long story."

"I'll just bet it is." From where she sat next to Emmett, Rose spoke for the first time. "I can't believe this. No word from her for five fucking years, and now, here's Edward holding her hands and looking all gooey-eyed at her. Alice is welcoming her back with open arms. Everybody set this up because poor Bella is unhappy. Falling all over her as if nothing had happened and as if she hadn't practically torn Edward to pieces. I think you owe us an explanation Missy."

Edward glared at Rose. He moved to Bella's side and pulled her into his arms.

"Bella has explained everything to me, and as far as I'm concerned, I'm the only one to whom she owes anything."

"How nice for you," Rose said, "but she hurt the rest of us too. You know how much Emmett has missed her."

Bella reached up to touch Edward's face.

"She's right. You know she is. I realize that your forgiveness is the only forgiveness I need, but I love this family, even you, Rose, and I have to try to fix what I broke. I don't want to come between you and your family, Edward, so let's sit down and clear the air."

"Are you sure?"

"I am 100 percent sure."

With a sweet smile, she rose on her toes and kissed him softly.

Edward was so proud of her. There she was, facing the angry faces of his family, and she was grabbing her strength and dealing with them openly. He wanted to carry her off and make love to her right that very moment.

"Why don't you sit here?" Carlisle said, moving over to make room for Edward and Bella.

Once they were seated, Carlisle put an arm around Bella.

"It's good to see you again, Sweetheart," he said.

"It's good to see you, Carlisle."

Edward looked at his mother.

"Mom, you looked like you're ready to burst. Do you want to say something?"

"I've missed you, Bella," Esme said, "but it's nothing like the way my son missed you. In some ways, it's not important why, except that I really want to understand why you put Edward through the misery you did. Make me understand. Make us all understand."

"You know she just wants an excuse to hug the hell out of you," Carlisle said. "Please, tell us your story."

Bella looked at Edward.

"Don't let go," she pleaded.

"Never. I promise."

So, clutching Edward's hand so tightly it almost hurt, Bella told her story again. They all listened in silence till she finished, but the angry faces showed how much they were affected by what Jacob Black had done.

"That rotten, no good, stinking, lowdown, egg sucking, mangy sonofabitch!" Emmett slammed his fist on the table.

Edward held in his laughter at his brother's creative way of trying to avoid swearing and losing it at the end.

"Oh, Bella," Esme pulled Bella into her arms and hugged her fiercely. "I'm so sorry you went through all that."

"I'm so proud of the way you broke his nose," Rose said.

Laughing, Bella went to Rose. The two women hugged, and Edward knew Rose had forgiven Bella at last.

"It's good to have you back," Jasper said in his quiet way. "We've all miss you so much, and my Alice has never been quite as happy as she should be. If you promise not to hurt her again, I can forgive anything."

"I'm so sorry everyone." Bella choked out.

"It's over now," Carlisle said. "Edward forgives her so it's not up to the rest of us. We appreciate hearing your story, Bella, and I'm so sorry you went through that and were manipulated in such an unkind fashion. It's Christmas time, and I say, let's all forgive and move forward. Welcome back to the family."

"Let's have a toast to Bella and Edward," Alice said. "Sam, champagne all around? Do we have time?"

"Just in time."

Sam came to pour champagne for everyone.

"Congratulations, Edward," he said, "and it's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I wish you both great happiness and smooth tracks from now on."

"Thank you, Sam."

Edward held out his hand and the two men shook.

"Music again tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing."

"Great. See you all then. Goodnight."

Alice came over to Edward.

"Oh brother mine, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Eying her mischievous grin, Edward reluctantly left Bella's side and followed Alice into the corridor.

"Aren't I your favorite sister now?" she asked.

"You're my only sister. That makes you both my favorite and least favorite."

"Oh shut up you. Is it okay now? I set this all up for you with the help of Charlie and Mr. Clearwater. Are you happy?"

"Incredibly so. Amazingly happy. I never thought I'd feel this way again."

Fishing in her handbag, Alice pulled out a small black velvet box. She placed the box in Edward's hand, smiling.

"Here you go then. I've saved this for you all these years. I knew someday Bella would come back into your life. I had to believe it. I just couldn't let myself accept that she would be gone forever. Now you can put this back where it belongs."

With shaking hands, Edward opened the box. He knew what it contained. He'd given that same box to his sister after he and Bella had broken up. As he saw the ring, shining under the soft lights in the corridor, tears came to his eyes.

"Thank you, Alice," he whispered. "You don't know what this means to me."

"I do know. You told me to get rid of it, but I never could do it. Something told me to hang on to it, and now I know why. You can give it back to Bella now, and everything can go back the way it was."

Edward shook his head.

"It will never be the way it was," he said, "but I do hope it will be better. Maybe Bella and I have grown stronger through this. If she'll take this back, I'll never let anything cause her to remove it again."

"I'm so happy!"

Alice threw her arms around him, and the two siblings stood there, hugging each other for a long time.

"Thank you, Alice. Thanks for everything."

She only grinned and headed back into the club car.

Edward stood still for a moment just thinking. He knew what his heart wanted to do. He wanted to rush back in there, kneel at Bella's feet and beg her to marry him, right then. He'd waited five years for her, and he didn't want to wait any longer. The course of caution told him he should wait, make her prove herself, be sure she was really in it for good this time. But even as he thought it, everything in him seemed to rebel. His mind screamed no, and his heart seemed to falter and his stomach flipped, making him think he would throw up. He knew his answer, knew what he had to do.

Striding confidently back through the door, he headed straight for Bella. As everyone watched, he knelt on one knee and held out the box, lid open so she could see the ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said, "I've loved you from the moment I first saw you in the Forks High cafeteria, from the first moment I looked in your beautiful brown eyes. From that day to this, I've never wanted anyone but you. Our future has been delayed too long. I promise to love you forever, for every single day of forever. Will you marry me, Bella?"

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Bella threw herself into Edward's arms.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes! It's yes, yes, yes! Oh Edward. I love you. I love you. I'm so sorry for everything, for making us wait so long. But yes, I will marry you. I'd marry you tonight if I could."

Emmett punched the air excitedly.

"Yes, it's about damn time." He yelled.

"Give her the ring, Son," Carlisle said.

Taking Bella's hand, Edward slid the ring on her finger, hoping, believing it would stay there for the rest of her life.

She smiled, leaning toward him. He leaned toward her. Their lips met in a scorching healing kiss.

Charlie wiped away a tear.

Edward felt strange. Every nerve ending seemed to be tingling, and there was a feeling of swelling inside him. It took him a minute to realize he was feeling happy, ecstatic. Bella was back. Bella had just agreed to marry him, and he was alive as he had not been since she left.

"Well," Alice said, "now that's out of the way, I um, need to tell you guys something."

Everyone turned to Alice. Jasper took her hand and smile down at her.

"Don't worry, Darlin, they'll love it. Tell them."

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Okay, well don't hit me anyone, but well, this whole wedding thing was just a ruse. Jazzy and I are not getting married on the train. I mean, seriously? Did any of you actually expect me of all people to get married on a train?"

"Alice, what have you done?" Esme asked.

"I hoped that if we set this up and had this whole romantic ambiance going on, that just maybe it would encourage Edward and Bella to do the right thing."

"But we have the priest and everything," Carlisle said.

"Yes, yes, we have Father Marcus. He'll get paid either way. But I thought maybe he could still perform his duty—"

"So that's why you picked out those simple dresses," Rose interrupted Alice. "I thought at the time they weren't your style. You did this all for Bella, didn't you?"

"And Edward, particularly for Edward."

Suddenly, Alice began talking very fast, words tumbling over each other.

"You guys have waited far too long already, Edward and Bella. I just thought, maybe you'd want to get married right away, and you've both said you would. And Bella, the dress is so pretty, just what you like. I didn't get something fancy. It's just white silk with lace, long full-sleeves. It's so simple but absolutely you. And the dresses for Rose and me are simple too. Royal blue, knee length, just what you always wanted. You said you didn't want your bridesmaids to buy dresses they could never wear again. I tried to do everything just the way you'd always planned it. It will be perfect, Bella."

Edward's heart pounded. What would she say? He wanted this badly. He'd been waiting five long years.

"What do you think, Edward?" Bella asked.

Trying to show her all his heart with his eyes, Edward looked at her for a long moment.

"I've been waiting what seems like a lifetime to marry you, Bella. If it was left up to me, I'd say yes, let's do it. But I only want to do this if it's really what you want."

"I think—I think it is. I want to marry you. My stupidity lost us five precious years we can never get back. Yes, let's get married."

Cupping her chin in his hand, Edward grinned.

"There's only one thing," he said. "I can't have you calling my soon to be wife stupid."

Leaning forward, he kissed her, sealing their promise and love forever.

Alice clapped her hands.

"Yay! Tomorrow night then. A wedding will happen. A Christmas eve wedding!"

Then the gathered family and friends rushed to surround and congratulate them. Edward couldn't stop grinning, and he noticed that Bella's smile never faltered. After many hugs and many tears, after all the back slaps and congratulations were exchanged, Alice whisked Bella away.

"You will see her tomorrow," she scolded her brother. "For tonight, she's ours, Mom's, Rose's and mine. Shoo, go play with your brothers or something. After tomorrow, you'll never need to be alone again."

"Alice!"

"No, Edward, go away. I'm not risking any bad luck here, not this time. Emmett, drag him if you must."

"You got it."

Emmett marched to where Edward stood beside Bella and grasped his arm.

"C'mon, Jasper. Help me get him out of here. You can kiss her goodnight if you want, little bro."

Laughing, Edward and Bella shared one more kiss, and then Edward let himself be dragged away.

"I hope this isn't all a dream," he said. "I'm half afraid that if I leave her now, I'll wake in the morning to find it was an elaborate dream or wine inspired fantasy."

"It's not. She's really here, and you're really getting married tomorrow. Let's go get you drunk."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen," Esme cried, "don't you dare!"

"Yes Mom."

And so, the next evening, under a flower bedecked arch, hastily set up by the train people, surrounded by their friends and family and by the new friends they'd made on the train—even crazy Mrs. Cope—Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were married by family friend Father Marcus. They promised to love honor and cherish each other through whatever might come in their future. When Father Marcus pronounced them husband wife and proclaimed that what God had joined no man should break apart, everyone knew that this time, nothing could break them. They been through hell, but now they were together. Their love and their bond stood strong through everything, and nothing could destroy what they had.

Hugs and kisses flowed like the champagne. Dances danced and toasts given. Toward the end of the evening, Charlie took the microphone with a twinkle in his eye.

"I just got a text message from my deputy back in Forks, and considering the history of everything that's happened to Edward and Bella, I thought you all might appreciate hearing this."

Everyone turned to him expectantly. Blushing from being the center of so much avid attention, Charlie began to read.

"Jake Black arrested from DUI. Spending the night in the drunk tank. More charges to follow. Merry Christmas, Chief."

A roar of laughter filled the room.

"If that isn't poetic justice, nothing is!" Edward said. "Oh, Charlie, thanks for sharing that with us. You made the day that tiny bit better."

"Just what he deserves," Bella agreed.

As the party continued into the night, Edward took Bella's hand.

"Ready to go to our compartment, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Oh so ready, Husband."

"Mmmm. I love hearing that."

"What, that I'm oh so ready?"

"Well, that too, of course. But I love hearing you call me husband. It's the most important title and role I'll ever have."

"This is the happiest day of my life." She answered. "I'm so proud to be Bella Cullen now. Finally."

Quietly, with no fanfare, Edward led Bella from the party and up the stairs to the compartment, the place that had been his alone and now would be theirs for the rest of the trip to Seattle.

Shutting the door behind them, Edward stood and gazed at his wife with love and longing, promises of forever shining in his eyes.

"And now, my beautiful bride," he said, "now, I am going to spend the rest of the night showing you just how much I love you. Come here."

Pulling her into his arms, he lowered his lips to hers and began to show her everything.

The train rolled through the night, wheels shushing over the tracks, whistle blowing from time to time. The party broke up and everyone scattered to their own rooms. In Edward's compartment, two newlyweds who had been broken for so long, mended their hearts, healed their wounds and made love till dawn. The dawn burst rosy and full of promise upon them as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

End notes

Epilogue tomorrow! Thank you all.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes

As always, the original authors, Stephenie Meyer and David Baldacci, own the rights to all characters and anything else associated with Twilight or The Christmas Train. I'm just having fun with them and wishing I was taking that cross-country trip!

Also, this chapter is not beta'd, but all my love and thanks still go to Dooba and Chris who gave me feedback on this story.

Hello everyone. Merry Christmas! Thank you again for all the lovely support for this little story. It means the world to me. I hope everyone finds their own Christmas miracle this year through 2013, and that all your dearest wishes come true. Be happy and safe. This is a short epilogue, but still I hope you enjoy.

Sherry

Epilogue: One year later

Laughing, Edward grabbed Bella's hand as they ran for the train.

"Would you believe I almost missed the train last year too?" he said. "Just imagine all that would have gone wrong if I had."

"Alice would have killed you."

"No kidding. And your Dad and Harry too. They'd have taken turns."

"Knowing your sister, she'd have come up with an alternative."

"That's true."

Panting from the run, Edward and Bella reached the train.

"Hello, Edward and Bella," Emily stood smiling to welcome them. "It's good to see you both again."

"It's good to see you again," Edward answered, reaching to give Emily a hug. "Is Sam here too?"

"Of course. He's hoping you'll be jamming with him again this year."

"I'm planning on it. I told Bella on the way to the station that I hoped you'd both still be on this train."

"Are you two going to make this an annual tradition?"

Bella laughed and shook her head.

"I don't think so, though it is kinda tempting. We spent the last year here in Chicago, and we're celebrating our anniversary by taking this trip back to Seattle. We're finally moving there permanently."

"I thought you were moving last year, Edward," Emily said, "to work in your dad's practice?"

"That was the original plan. But Bella and I talked about it, and we decided we needed time just for us, away from the family and the expectations of everyone else. So, we gave ourselves the first year."

"Not that we've had much of a chance to miss the family," Bella added. "They've been out here or we've been there a number of times. But it's been good. Now we're ready to settle in Seattle and be part of that crazy wonderful group."

"I loved your book about the train trip," Emily said. "You made us all proud. I can't wait to see Harry's documentary when it comes out."

"Thank you."

There was a sound on the stairs. Looking over her shoulder, Emily began to chuckle.

"Well, Edward, here's a friend of yours," she said.

Edward turned.

"Well, if it isn't Mrs. Cope."

"Hello, Sonny Boy," the old lady cried. "Bad pennies keep turning up, don't they?"

"Now now, Mrs. Cope, you know you love me."

Edward walked to the stairs, reaching out to take her hand and help her down the stairs. Once she was at the bottom, he swept her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It wouldn't be a ride on the Christmas Train for me if you weren't here, ma'am," he said.

"You're in a much better mood than you were the last time," she replied. "Your lovely lady obviously keeps you in line."

"I certainly do, Mrs. Cope."

Bella kissed the old woman's cheek.

"It's good to see you again, Deary," Mrs. Cope said. "And now, Sonny Boy, if you'd quit hogging Emily, I'd like to speak with her."

"Hang on," Emily said, "let me look up your berth. Cullen, Cullen—ah, here it is. I see you requested the same one you had last year."

"Naturally."

Taking Bella's hand, Edward smiled at Emily and Mrs. Cope and turned to head to their compartment. As they started to climb the stairs, Edward looked back to see Emily giggling. She gave him a wink and then returned her attention to Mrs. Cope.

"What was that all about, I wonder?"

"Who knows?" Bella said.

As Edward led his Bella to their compartment, he reflected back on where he was a year before. He'd boarded the train, committed to making what he thought would be his sister's wedding the very best it could be. But his heart was dead. He'd been grumpy and certainly not in the Christmas or wedding spirit. Still struggling to understand what had gone wrong between himself and Bella, he hadn't been a pleasant person to be around, not even to himself. He'd had no idea that within a few hours of starting the trip, everything would change, and he'd be given the Christmas miracle he'd scoffed at believing could ever happen for him. Stopping at their door, he turned to take Bella in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"What's that for?" she asked breathlessly when they broke apart.

"Just a thank you for saving me. I was going down a bad road into bitterness last year. I don't know where I'd have been if you hadn't burst back into my life."

Standing on tiptoes, Bella draped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek to his.

"We were both heading that way," she said, "but now we're together and nothing could be better."

"Mmmm."

They began to kiss, still not in their compartment. Suddenly, a booming voice rang out behind them.

"Hey, get a room little Bro! Enough is enough."

Whirling around, Edward and Bella stared at Emmett.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Now now, is that any way to greet your favorite brother?"

There was a giggle, and looking around Edward saw his entire family crowding the corridor. Behind them stood Charlie Swan.

"Oh lord, you all came!"

"You didn't think we'd let you celebrate alone, did you?" Alice asked.

Rolling his eyes, Edward went to hug his family, as Bella ran to her father.

"We're really happy to see all of you," Bella said. "Aren't we, Edward?"

"Sure we are."

"Yeah, right," Emmett said. "I bet you're wondering what would happen if you tossed us all right off the damn train."

"Starting with you," Jasper said.

Edward grinned.

"You know what," he said. "This isn't exactly the way I planned this anniversary trip, but I'm actually a tiny bit glad to see all of you."

Esme smiled.

"That's good to know," she said.

"I'm gonna go down and get a beer," Charlie said.

"We'll be down soon," Bella said.

"Yeah, after Edward has a little private time with her," Emmett teased.

Bella blushed.

"Emmett, leave them alone," Carlisle told him. Turning to everyone he continued. "Come on, let's give Edward and Bella some privacy. After all, we just sprung this on them. I'm sure we have just ruined all their plans."

"We'll meet you all in the club car in an hour," Edward said.

Carlisle began to usher the others away, and Edward hurried into the compartment he shared with Bella and shut the door quickly behind them.

Falling onto the bed, Bella started laughing.

"Only our family would do something like this," she said.

Edward lay down beside her, pulling her against him and nuzzling her neck.

"You are so right about that, Mrs. Cullen. Do you think we could get away with ignoring them for the whole trip?"

"Hmmm. Well, maybe not for the whole trip, but we could possibly ignore them for a little while longer today."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Just you wait and see."

With slow, dragged out movement, Bella began to unbutton Edward's shirt. For a few minutes, Edward lay back and let her take the lead, but the slow deliberate pace was excruciating.

"The hell with this slow stuff," he said, flipping her over and hovering above her, "I want you now. I've got to be inside you. Do you want that, my Bella?"

She nodded.

"Let the world wait."

They came together in a frantic passion-filled tangle of arms and legs, bodies joined, lips joined, words murmured, ecstasy surrounding and filling them.

Later, as Bella dozed with her head on his naked chest, Edward softly stroked her hair, marveling at his personal Christmas miracle. Sometimes, he still could hardly believe that Bella was back and that they were married, happily married and had been for a year. After waiting so very long for her, there was absolutely nothing more Edward wanted in life. Maybe some children down the road, but other than that, with Bella by his side, his world was complete.

Bella moved, snuggling closer.

"Love you, Edward," she murmured, still sleeping.

"I love you too, Bella," he whispered. "Happy Christmas my love."

There was a pounding on the door.

"Come on you two!"

"Go away, Emmett," Edward and Bella said together.

Laughing, they got up and dressed.

"Guess we'd better head down there, or he might just break down the door," Edward said.

"No kidding."

As they left the compartment hand in hand, Bella smiled up at Edward.

"Happy Christmas to you too," she said.

"Hmmm?"

"I heard you when I was waking up just now. So, happy Christmas too."

"Oh, it's happy all right. Each one will only get better, now that I have you."

"Same here."

"That's good to know."

They stopped to kiss briefly and then Edward led her to join their family. They were on their way home, beginning the next part of their lives, and Edward could hardly wait to begin.

End Notes:

Again, Happy Christmas and a wonderful 2013 to all. Thanks for the support and reviews. See you all next year!


End file.
